The Isle Life
by legend fanatic
Summary: A deleted (sorta) scene from the movie. Mal tells Ben what its like on the Isle. Possible one shot but if you like it I might continue. Rated K for now but it will have mention of abuse so that might change latter.
1. Chapter 1

A deleted scene from Disney Descendents

 _Takes place after Ben rescues Mal on their first date._

"I told you that I love you. But do you love me." Ben looks at me waiting for an answer. But the truth is I can't say yes. But I can't say no. No one has ever loved me before.

"I don't know what love feels like." One tear falls down my cheek because the truth is my mom loves power and evil but she doesn't love me. Ben places one hand on my chin and turns my head so I'm looking at him.

"Maybe I can teach you." He says. "Did you make a wish when you threw the stone back in the lake?" I nod my head. "What was it?"

"That I could stay jere and not go back to the Isle." He looks shocked. Im shocked. I cant believe I said that. It is the truth.

"Was it really that bad on the Isle?" When I don't answer he continues. "Tell me about it."

"No, trust me you don't want to know." But he keeps looking at me. "Fine you wanna know here it goes." I stand up and walk to the edge. Looking over the water. Ben stands up but doesn't walk towards me. "There's no sun. I mean it gets light and dark but there is always a thick… haze I guess you could call it, so it's more like its dark and darker. The food is all scraps from Aruadon, everything no one can eat but we have to. The fruits rotten the foods all moldy the coffee tastes like mud and toad . It's impossible to live there and try to be good. To survive you have to steal. There is no other way because no one has enough money to get by. There's no love only tolerance and if you're lucky a real or fake friend or two. My mom doesn't love me no matter how much I tell myself she does. She pushes me to be like her. I can never make her proud and she's always disappointed in me. I have to go find things for myself because everything we have food, water, it's hers. She's always punishing me trying to make me more evil. Everyday she would tell me that I was a mistake and worthless. She would hurt me as punishment for not being evil enough. I still have some of the scars." I start to sob and I sink down to my knees. Ben walks over to me and sits in front of me. He wraps his arms around me and my head rests on his chest. He rubs my back and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you Mal. I didn't need a love potion to see that." That's the last thing I hear before I faint.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Ben

After I tell her I know about the love potion she faints. But I don't think it's because of what I said. Something else is behind this. "Mal, Mal wake up." Her eyes open slowly and I can see them glowing green. Just like her moms. "Mal are you ok." She tries to sit up but collapses in pain. The green leaves her eyes and she looks at me in worry.

"What happened?" She whispers. "I mean I know what happened but how do you know about the love potion and why did I faint?" She's still wet from the lake, she's extremely pale, and the fear is prominent on her face. I've never seen her look so terrified and helpless. Then again I've never seen her scared or helpless.

"To answer your first question your spell washed off in the enchanted lake and secondly… I don't know. But we need to get you back to your dorm. Can you walk?" She nods as I help her up. She almost falls. "Are you sure?" She nods again. I help her walk to the bike I set her in the front and sit behind her while driving so she doesn't fall off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When we arrive at Auradon Prep I take her up to her dorm. Before I knock Mal mutters a thank you. "Evie, Evie are you in there." The door opens and I see Carlos, Jay, and Doug doing homework.

"Ben wha… Mal. What happened?"Evie helps me guild Mal to her bed and everyone surrounds her.

"She fainted. I think this is something to do with her mother. When she first opened her eyes after fainting they were glowing green. Something's going on." I see Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Doug exchange a glance.

"You don't think…" Carlos starts.

"That this could be…"Jay continues.

"It has to be…"Evie says.

"It is." Doug finishes.

The Carlos brings light to what they are talking about. "About twenty minutes ago the magical border was weakened. No one got out but what if Maleficent put a curse on Mal?"

 **Sorry its not longer. Longer chapters in the future. I am so thankful to all my followers and reviewers and favorites!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter. I love how many review I have and all the favs and follows. Sry the chapters not longer. I am seriously bad at long chapters. Ask the thousand stories I've written that only have like 600 words per chapter. But I'm getting better at longer chapters so maybe some longer ones in the future. Please check out my story A New Auradon.**

Third person

As soon as Carlos speaks the room grows quite. Ben sits next to Mal on the bed and she leans on him. Ben wraps his arms around her.

"So what can we do I mean we don't even know what spell this is. Maybe its not even Maleficent, I mean would she really curse her own daughter?" He asks. The four villain kids look at each other depression and desperation written on their faces. "Oh I'm so sorry I forgot."

"No its ok." Says Mal. "Lets look in my spell book. I've gone over the spells at least a hundred times but I could have missed something." She opens her moms book. And starts reading it while the rest of them listen to the spells. Most of them are like beauty spells and curses that make no sense to me but obviously Mal understands them because she shakes her head in frustration. Then she stops halfway through. "Wait a minute. I think... Evie give me your letter opener." She takes it out of Evies hand and focuses on one page. Suddenly the one page becomes two. "Guys this is a curse. Listen, _If She Is To Fall In Love Her Undoing It Will Be Make Her Hurt If She_ _Isn't Loyal To Me."_

"That cant be it I mean..." Evie starts but one look from Mal silences her. "You really love him don't you?"

Mal nods her head. "I don't want to do it you guys. I don't want to go back. I mean Evie, all your mom cares about is how you look but you love being smart. Carlos if we went back no more dogs and you go back to being your moms slave. And Jay no more tourney no more pizza. Just your dad telling you that you that being on a team is stupid. Guys we are safe here away from our parents. For the first time in our lives we're safe." Ben looks at Mal confused. "My mom wants us to steal Fairy Godmothers wand. That's why I put the love spell on you."

"But you had a change of heart." Its not a question but a statement and Mal nods her head. Which makes Ben smile until Mal gasps in pain.

"Guys, I hate to make matters worse." Doug says interjecting. "But if you don't stop defying your mom you'll eventually die."

"I cant stop loving Ben. And we cant take the spell off, my moms to powerful. But its better that I die and the kingdom be safe then the villains taking over." Mal says and Ben holds her tighter.

"I will find a way to save you. In the mean time get some sleep." He says and soon she's asleep. "Come on Doug its time we go talk to Fairy Godmother and my parents."

*Page Break*

"Her mother what!" Belle says, rather loudly to. "That poor girl, this was supposed to be a safe haven from them and now her own mother cursed her."

"But why isn't Mal just giving into her mother Ben. Why is she going through the pain. I don't want her turning back towards evil if she decided to be good but what's her reason." Asks King Beast.

Ben starts "Because even though her mom cursed her she wants her friends to be safe. She is willing to die to save Auradon." Fairy Godmother walks up to Ben and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe you, but I cant help her. I will try my best and hopefully buy us some more time but her mom is to powerful." She says. "I will try my hardest to break the curse."

"Dad please don't send them back." King Beast shakes his head.

"You have proved me wrong Ben. I truly believe Mal and her friends are no longer evil. They can stay as long as they want."

"Ben, I just got a text from Evie." Doug says. "Ben, Mal's brother just got here."

 **What do you think. Cuz if u hate it I can change the ending. Oh and if u haven't read it I have another Descendants story called A New Auradon that I personally love. Do u guys want me to write a Jay/Evie fanfic cuz I personally ship Jay and Audrey but I would write a Jay Evie ship but if u have any suggestions on fanfics u would like I would be happy to consider writing them. The only thing I wont write is Jay/Carlos ship cuz I adore Jane/Carlos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've gotten a couple of reviews saying no brother but I've actually grown on the idea. So I am going to keep it. I have a very good plan for where this is going so please keep reading even if you don't like the brother idea. Here's the next chapter.**

Bens POV

As soon as Doug tells me that Mals brother arrived I rush out the door. I hear four sets of footsteps behind me that let me know Doug, my parents, and Fairy Godmother are close behind. The fifteen minutes it takes to get from my parents castle to Auradon Prep feel like hours. When I finally find myself knocking on Mal and Evie's door someone I don't know and can only guess is Mal's… brother, opens it.

"Let him in he's my boyfriend." Mal says and he opens the door wide enough to let me in. "Max meet Ben. Ben this is my twin brother Max." I go over and sit next to my girlfriend who is looking only slightly better then the last time I saw her.

"How are you feeling Mal. Last time I was here..." I trail of but she just smiles at me.

"I'm feeling better. And before you ask yes I knew I had a brother. I know I lied to you and I'm sorry. When we were younger mom sent Max to the far side of the island. I haven't seen him in ten years. And he's older then me." I see tears start to form in her beautiful green eyes. Max comes over and sits on her other side and Fairy Godmother stands in front of her.

"Mal," She says. "I'm going to try and reverse your mothers curse. It might not be much help and it may not work but the least I can do is try. I can't do anything now because I need to check the spell books but I will try to find something as quickly as possible." Fairy Godmother leaves possibly going to the museum to get her wand and then off to the library.

"I still can't believe mom would curse you. And I know she was willing to get rid of her own son but she chose you because you're strong. Why would she risk loosing that," Max asks. The first thing I've heard him say the entire time I've been here.

That gets me thinking why would Maleficent do anything except for power and out of …fear. "Maybe she's afraid that if you turn against her you might be able to defeat her." Everyone looks at me shocked. Like 'why would Maleficent be scared of someone else having more power then her?' "Think about it. Maleficent chose you over Max because you were stronger. We all know good is stronger then evil so for evil to win it has to be enormously strong that's why it's never won before, and your mother only lost because true love is stronger then anything. Maybe she's scared that with the amount of power you have and good on your side…That you are the only one that can stand in her way."

 **So if you're still reading whadya think? Oh and after today I'm going to try and update every Monday. If you have not please check out my other two Descendents stories A New Auradon and Jevie Moments. Luv u guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mal's POV

My mom. Scared of me? It's to impossible to comprehend. But actually makes perfect sense. Why she sent Max away. If she saw some good in Max then maybe she removed him from her life so Mal wouldn't become good. The curse made sure that Mal never turned her back on her mother.

"Mal?" I nod towards Max urging him to continue. "Do you think we'll be able to destroy this curse? I can't loose you again. I just got you back." I squeeze his hand.

"Not sure, but you just have to hope for the best. Whoa, I can not believe that just came out of my mouth. This is going to take some getting used to." Everyone laughs at me and Ben puts his arm around my shoulder. I lean against him. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you to." Ben says back. Again I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness and everything goes black.

Ben's POV

When she faints again I lay her down on the bed, put the blanket over her and kiss her forehead. A single tear rolls down my face. Max is staring at us in confusion.

"You really love her don't you?" He asks. I look down at he rand move a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love her, she's my everything and if something happens to her I don't know what I will do." My eyes start to well up with tears again and I redirect my focus to Mal's brother. "I could get you a room in the school if you want or you could stay here if you want to keep an eye on your sister. He nods his head which I'm taking to mean he wants to stay here. "Do you mind Evie?" She shakes her head.

"Doug, I'll see you tomorrow." Evie says with a flirtatious smile as he leaves. "So do you guys want to talk. I mean Max where have you been and what have you been doing for the past ten years?"

"Well when my mom sent me away I lived with some sidekick family that didn't want to be evil so I grew up in a sort of middle family I guess. So I'm not evil like my mom. When the barrier was weak I was able to get through undetected." He looks down at Mal. "I just had to see my little sis again and I heard she was here." He smiles. "So how'd you fall in love with my sis."

I laugh and so does Evie but quietly. "She kinda put me under a love spell. On our first date I went swimming and the spell washed away in the enchanted lake." He gives me a look and I add, "That was yesterday night. When she fainted because of her mom."

"That's a weird way to fall in love. But kinda romantic at the same time." We talk for a while more and then I go get him blankets. I give them to him along with a pillow.

"I'm going to go to my room if she wakes up or anything happens come get me. Otherwise I will be here bright and early."

No one's POV

He can't believe how dumb his sister and her prissy little friends are. Especially that prince soon to be king Benjamin. As soon as he can he will eliminate the threat to his mom, Mal. He will finally get revenge on her for being the one Maleficent had chosen to keep. He will prove to his mom once and for all that he is evil enough. Soon everyone will fear Maleficent and Max. The most evil duo the world has ever seen.

 **That changes thing. How do you guys like it! So now I'm going to update by starting it at a week and every 10 reviews lowers it by a da. 1 follow equals 1 review 1 follow equals 1 review. OH and what do you think of a reversal story were Mal is Belle and Beast daughter and Ben is Maleficent's son? Please give me your opinion. Luv u guys! And sorry for the short chapters I'm still working on it so hopefully I can write longer chapters in the future. Pls don't be mad at me for the short chapters. Again luv u guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so last time I gave u guys a bit of a cliff hanger so I'm sorry but here's the next chapter**.

Max

When I wake up I am disappointed to see Mal still alive. Mom said if she wasn't dead within twenty four hours to finish the job. We can't have a rebel ruining everything, now can we?

*Page break*

Evie

Last night I couldn't get to sleep and when I texted Doug he said I could come over to his room and talk. So I did. I talked myself to sleep. And when I woke up I was in Doug's bed tucked in. There were blankets on the floor so I was guessing Doug slept on the ground. I sit up and look around. That's when I find the note taped to the dresser. It says to meet him by the entrance to the forest when I wake up. I spend like ten minutes prepping, which is like a record or something, and head out. When I see Doug I head over to him. He takes my hand in his and without a word guilds me through the forest. We stay in comfortable silence until we reach where I guess he's taking me. A beautiful beach with water a deep, beautiful, blue.

"Oh Doug. It's beautiful." I whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

"Almost as beautiful as you." He says making me blush a bright crimson. "Look over there." He points a little ways down the beach and I see a picnic set up. "Do you like it? I just thought with everything going on with Mal you could use some time. I told Jay and Carlos to call if anything happened." I smile up at him.

"I love it! Thank you so much Doug." We walk along the beach for awhile talking about random things like school and things we need to catch up on for homework and things like that. We go back to the picnic and eat lunch. When Doug hands me a drink I see a note attached to it. When I read it, it says _Evie, you make me happy. I don't care what my parents will think. Or what my uncles will think. I love you. Will you officially be my girlfriend._ I finish reading it and one tear slips down my face. "Yes."

"Why are you crying?" He asks wiping away the tear.

"I've never known love before. My mom doesn't love me and I have friends and all. But I've never known true love. My mom want me to marry a prince for money not love." Doug takes my hand in his.

"Well I love you and even if you don't know how to return the feeling I can help you." He kisses me. My first ever kiss. Its slow and passionate and full of love. It's the best feeling ever. But it's interrupted by a text. "Evie it's Max. He says something's wrong."

"What time is it?" I ask starting to pick things up.

"It's three in the afternoon." His phone rings again. "Max says we need to get back quick. He thinks Mal... He thinks this is it."

 **Ahhhhh I'm horrible. I think I have a medical condition were I write short chapters and mean cliffhangers. So sorry! Same with last chapter** **I'm going to start at one week. For every 10 reviews I get I lower it a day. A follow equals 1 review and a favorite equals 1 review.**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

 **Hope you guys like the story. I just wanted to say that I Beta read if you are writing a story and want me to read it for you I would love to do it. Make sure you check out my website fan-girl-tabulous dot weebly dot com (No www.) And make sure you check out my other stories!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for he long wait!**

Ben POV

Right now I'm stuck to the wall. Like I have been all day. This morning when I walked into Mal's room Max was gone. Until he came out of the closet and stuck me to the wall. I've been here for eight hours. After four hours Jay and Carlos decided to join me. On the wall. Then Evie and Doug arrive, Max locks the door behind them and lets us all down from the wall. "Nice to see you have joined us for...the finale."

Evie turns around and tries to open the door but it holds tight. "What are you doing Max. She's your sister. How could you?" I look at him pleading while Evie continues. "Please Max, Mal loves you. How could you betray her like this?" Tears start to stream down Evies face.

I walk over to where Mal is laying on the bed and sit next to her. "You don't know what I've gone through." Max spats at me. "My mother chose her over me. Now Mal's going to pay for it. She always had to be better at me in everything in everyway!"

"Max," I say. "You can chose to stay here. Your mother can't do anything to you here and no one will pick Mal over you here. The five of you are just as important as the others and everyone else in Auradon. You can chose to save your sisters life. Please don't make this mistake. You'll regret killing your twin for the rest of your life, Max." He starts to look doubtful and I can see the hesitation in his eyes. His green eyes dart around the room scanning everyone of us. Jay and Carlos move to Mal's side to and so does Doug. Evie follows. "Join us Max. You can have the life you never had while you were on the Isle. You can be happy." He looks at all of us and then his sister. His face softens but just as quickly hardens back up.

"I have to do what I have to do." He chants a spell that I don't understand and shoots it at Mal and hits her before I have a chance to stop it.

 **The End of the story!**

 **JK I would never**

As soon as the spell hits Mal she sits up in bed. She's less pale and her breathings returned to normal. I wrap my arms around Mal. "You saved her." I say to Max and realize he has tears running down his face.

"You're right Ben. I couldn't kill my sister. I want to be good." He walks over to join us.

"Well this is cause for celebration." Jay says. We grab a movie and as many cookies, candy, and other sweets as we could carry and spent the entire night messing around. When we finally had to go to sleep I showed Max his room right next to Jay and Carlos'. His parting words to me were "I'm glad my sister was lucky to find a guy like you. Thank you for loving my sister."

I then walk to Mal's room and knock lightly on the door. Mal answers it. "Night Mal." I kiss her lightly.

"Night my prince."

"Good night my princess."

 **So that's the end. If you want I could consider a sequel about Max adjusting to Auradon life. Check out my other FanFictions and my website fan-girl-tabulous dot weebly dot com no www. thx love u guys! And thx for reading through my story!**


End file.
